Savage
Savages (サベージ, Sabēji) are dangerous extraterrestrial life-forms and the main antagonist of Hundred. Their true names are V News as named by their creator. Description Creation and Development Over almost three million years ago, an alien named "Diff" from Planet Framel after causing the destruction of his homeworld, in order to cause destruction across the universe, he made his greatest creations dubbed V News, a number of creatures from different planets covered in hard shells and ores that contained strong energy (possibly the variable stones) from a different part the universe he explored in an attempt become the ruler of the universe. Destruction of the Universe After their creation, the savage caused destruction across the universe millions of years later on various planets without discretion, one of them being Notre Dame home of the notre damians where Maria Florence lived. After their attempt to relocate on another planet, Maria who volunteered was attacked on route to another planet and was wounded, which resulted in her being infected with the savage virus and became the First Variant, as well as causing her eventual arrival on Earth where she would cause the evolution of humans and soon assume the alias of "Serivia Notredame Paul III". First Attack Three years prior to the start of the series, the savages arrived on Earth riding on top of an enormous meteorite, which broke apart upon hitting the atmosphere and fled inside of the oceans to hibernate. At the moment of their arrival, the savage brought a virus with them that soon spread across the planet infecting and killing most due to their not being a cure to treat it at the time, becoming known as the First Attack. Second Attack The second event where savage attacked, among the locations was the Gudenburg Empire, where both Hayato Kisaragi and the third princess, Emilia Gudenburg under the alias of "Emilia Hermit" were involved. In the middle of this attack, Emilia received a wound from one of the savages causing her to be infected with the savage virus and Hayato tried to save her by sucking up the virus, which resulted in both becoming variants. Third Attack The third and largest event at the time, where the savages attacked was when Claire Harvey received word that powerful energies in-between both Mars and Earth signifying the arrival of the savages. Fourth Attack Both the fourth and largest event was when Serivia Notredame in an attempt to return home to the past using the Time Machine opened a space-time gate, which attracted the attention of over almost three hundred savages all of which started attack both Earth and the Lunaltia Base. Destruction of Planet ZERO After Hayato and the others arrived on "Planet ZERO" (designated as Planet X on New Notre Dame, the location where savages originate and under the control of an alien named Diff who was controlling a female terminal from behind the scenes attacking them using manmade robotic lifeforms and separating them to in an attempt to prey on their weaknesses. Upon the betrayal of his little sister, Miile and the failure of his plans, he activated the "Apocalypse Plan", which would bring about the destruction of Planet ZERO and the awakening of Destroyer. Appearances The overall appearance of the savages varies based around their type, but all of them share the same semblance of insects, as well as being considered to tower over even far taller buildings within cities. Though most savages are shown to be as tall as buildings, there are savage who has shown to be as well as fifty centimeters as shown by the hornet savage. Despite their varieties, savage possesses both dark near black steel-like protective shells and luminescent yellow patterns on their bodies, with features like antennae, eyes, blade-like talons on their feet, and enormous, pincered limbs in place of hands. Abilities Befitting their enormous size and steel shells, the Savage possesses incredible strength and defenses making all of them impervious to conventional methods such as missiles. Most savages are equipped with pincers utilized to attack their enemies and is able to release bombardments or blast of energy from their mouths. A lot of them can use barriers to defend their cores from being broken such as N-Barriers, which nullifies energy. Evolution The savages are also capable of evolving and shifting their natural equipment such as their pincers into a gatling gun firing off energized bullets instead of the usual bombardments, as well as being able to create mouths to eat people. Savage Virus The savage also has a virus able to cause an illness that no person on Earth would cure at the time thus resulting in the death of several people. Those infected with the virus in a far more positive matter has shown to be able to react to the material known as variable stones than normal. These people become known as a special kind of humans known as Slayers and all wield the Hundreds, which has shown to be the most effective weapon against them. Some even rare people were infected by the virus from the source (e.i. Savages) and survived known as Variants who developed heightened abilities and the highest known aptitude for using Hundreds. Weaknesses All savages have a core located within their steel-like protective shells, which would result in death if destroyed. Savage Classification The Savage has various classifications aside from their normal classes, their other classes are far stronger than normal ones based on their class and size. Trenta The Trenta Savage, also known as Armored Savage or Super Dreadnaught is a species of savage measuring to be at least five times the size of normal savages able to attack using their pincered claws and fire a barrage of beams from their heads. Regenerator The Regenerator or Self-Repair Function Savage is a species of savage, which appears to be similar to normal ones, but this species is able to regenerate their limbs without limit unless their cores are destroyed. Dragonfly The Dragonfly or Dragonfly Savage is a species of savage, which appears to be a dragon-shaped savage that has four enormous wings granting them flight capabilities, fire concussive beams able to take out a large number of Slayers, and create a widespread barrier. Replicant Replicants or Duplicate Savages are mass-produced mechanical savages created by Vitaly using either stolen variable stones or savage cores. Replicants vary from either the normal-sized savages or hornets, which doesn't have the same cores as normal ones making them difficult to destroy yet not having the same abilities as them. A Replicants can use wires that extend from their bodies to attack with kunai-like blades at the ends of them, as well as emit a sound that only Slayers can hear causing them to lose focus including the three artificial variants that she created causing them to act erratically. Hornet Hornets or Hornet Savages are a species of savages, which appears to be similar to that of bees and are seen to arrive from a mysterious object that arrived from space that appeared to be similar to a spherical hive. Destroyer Destroyer or the Automonous Evolutionary Devastating Weapon is the strongest among all savages created by Diff. It is a gigantic scorpion dwarfing that of other savages that has multiple arms and pincers. Destroyer is a unique savage awakened with the destruction of Planet ZERO, befitting its name as an autonomous evolutionary weapon, it continues evolving as soon as it's damaged becoming stronger, larger, and resistant to what damaged it to in the first place making it extremely dangerous to fight for extended periods of time. Unique to Destroyer, it's the living embodiment of the savage production creating savages flesh. Trivia *The arrival of the Dragonfly Savage could signify that the savages could've been around since before the beginning of mankind. *The cores of savages have a similar composition to the variable stones, as well as their steel-like shells also being used to make durable equipment. *There are also cases where animals eat the discarded cores of savages, which people failed to collect causing a sudden mutation turning them into more like a savage. *The Savages has seen to be attracted to the energy of Liza as shown in Small Beginning, as well as being influenced by the voices of Sakura Kirishima and Karen Kisaragi. Category:Antagonists Category:Species Category:Savage Category:Terminology